Aku bukan Kotoko
by ChientzNimea2Wind
Summary: Orihime yang pindah ke Tokyo bertemu dengan Irie Naoki anak sahabat ayahnya yang pintar dan tampan tapi sombong. Terjadi kesalahpahaman diantara keduanya. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Siapakah yang mengincar Orihime di Tokyo? Pairing IchiHime, Naokix... Sorry aku gx pintar bikin summary.


Author Note:

Fanfic ini adalah crossover Bleach dan Itazura na Kiss dengan Pemeran utama Inoue Orihime/Aihara Kotoko. Dimana Orihime&Kotoko adalah orang yang sama. Pasangan utama dari Fanfic ini tetaplah IchiHime, Pasangan Naoki aku belum putuskan. Mungkin temen-temen reader bisa kasih saran buat Chientz.

Character:

Inoue Orihime&Aihara Kotoko (same person)

Kurosaki Ichigo

Ishida Uryuu

Sado Yasutora

Irie Naoki

Ikezawa Kinnosuke

Ishikawa Satomi

Komori Jinko

Akamine Anko

Aihara Shigeo

Irie Shigeru

Irie Yuuki

Dll.

Chapter 1:

"Kotoko, aku mohon…"

"Aku tidak mau." Tolak Kotoko.

"Aku mohon. Aku janji hanya kali ini saja." Teman gadis dihadapannya ini memohon dengan sangat kepada Kotoko

"Bagaimana ya? Maaf Anko... Aku tidak bisa. Kenapa kau tidak memberikannnya sendiri saja kepada siapa namanya?" Tanya Kotoko

"Irie Naoki"

"Ah… iya, berikan saja langsung padanya. Nanti kalau ada orang yang salah paham bagaimana?"

"Aku mohon, Kotoko. Aku tidak berani. Dia itu sangat cool, aku malu."

"Masa surat cinta kau minta aku yang berikan? Nanti ia kira aku yang memberikan bagaimana? Aku paling tidak mau berurusan dengan hal yang rumit dan menyebalkan apalagi tentang cinta. Percuma saja kalau aku yang memberikan itu padanya. Kalau kau tidak berani ya sudah kau tidak perlu memberikannya"

"Ayolah Kotoko. Tolong sahabat baikmu ini. Aku janji hanya kali ini saja. Kumohon tolong aku. Kau tega membiarkan sahabat baikmu ini kesusahan. Aku kan selalu membantumu. Setidaknya kali ini saja tolong bantu aku. Kau hanya perlu memberikan surat ini pada Irie-kun."

Kotoko pun akhirnya mau tidak mau membantu sahabatnya Anko.

 _Hai… Namaku Aihara Kotoko. Sebenarnya namaku adalah Inoue Orihime. Dulu saat SMP aku tinggal di Karakura Town bersama Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun, Sado-kun, Tatsuki-chan dan yang lainnya. Aku rindu sekali dengan mereka. Disana aku mengalami sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan. Bertarung melawan hollow, Arrancar, menyelamatkan Soul Society, dan banyak hal yang tidak bias aku sebutkan satu persatu. Meski saat ini aku masih terus membasmi hollow. Tapi di Tokyo ini sangat jarang sekali ada hollow. Mungkin karena reiatsu orang-orang disini tidak sebesar di Karakura Town._

 _Hingga pada akhirnya aku bertemu dengan ayahku Aihara Shigeo. Kalian tentunya tahu bahwa dulu aku dibawa kabur oleh kakakku karena pertengkaran kedua orang tuaku. Akhirnya ayahku menemukanku dan membawaku bersamanya. Sebenarnya aku menolak pada awalnya. Aku sangat menyukai Karakura Town dan teman-temanku. Namun apa boleh buat, ayahku memohon-mohon padaku agar aku ikut bersamanya. Ia bilang ia ingin mengurus putrinya di tempat yang ia tinggali saat ini. Aku pun tidak bias menolaknya. Namaku pun ia ubah. Tapi katanya, kalau aku memang tidak nyaman dengan namaku yang baru aku bisa menggantinya aku pun berencana seperti itu. Aku bilang pada ayahku bahwa aku akan mengganti kembali setelah ia berumur 18 tahun. Bukannya aku tidak menghargai nama pemberian ayahku. Namun selama 16 tahun ini aku hidup sebagai Inoue Orihime, aku tidak bisa membuang nama pemberian kakakku yang sudah mengurus dan membesarkan aku selama ini._

 _Sekarang aku bersekolah di SMA Tonan di Tokyo. SMA yang sangat berkualitas hingga nilaiku di Karakura Town tidak ada apa-apanya di sekolah ini. Sekarang aku ditempatkan di kelas 1-F. Bisa dibilang kelas ini adalah kelas dengan nilai terendah di sekolah ini. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau seklah disini. Tapi apa boleh buat, ayahku bilang ia ingin memberikan yang terbaik untukku. Aku memiliki beberapa teman disini. Komori Jinko, Ishikawa satomi, dan Akamine Anko ada pula laki-laki yang sangat menyukaiku yaitu Ikezawa Kinnosuke. Tapi tentu saja aku menolaknya. Karena yang aku sukai hanya Kurasaki-kun seorang. Bicara tentang Kurosaki-kun membuatku teringat dan ingin bertemu dengannya. Kira-kira bagaimana ya kabar teman-temannya di sana?_

Akhirnya, Orihime pun menemukan orang yang dari tadi ia cari-cari yaitu Irie Naoki, orang yang Anko sangat sukai. Katanya Irie-kun itu pintar dan sangat tampan. Ya… mungkin bagi mereka seperti itu. Tapi Irie Naoki bukanlah tipe pria yang ia sukai. Di dalam hatinya sudah tersimpan nama Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Anoo… Irie-kun, Tolong terima ini. Ini dari…" Kata Orihime sambil menjulurkan kedua tangannya menyerahkan surat milik Anko kepada Irie.

"Tidak mau…" Jawab Irie dengan dingin.

"Eh…? Tunggu dulu… Ini dari…" Kata-kata Orihime pun kembali terputus oleh Irie Naoki.

"Aku paling tidak mau menerima surat cinta tidak berguna seperti itu. Apalagi dari wanita bodoh sepertimu." Kata Irie kembali memotong kata-kata dari Orihime dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Orihime seorang diri. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka pun membicarakan Irie dan Orihime.

'Jahat sekali… Padahal kan aku belum selesai bicara. Kenapa dia langsung memotong pembicaraannya begitu saja. Ia kan hanya ingin memberikan surat dari temannya saja. Bahkan suratnya saja tidak ia terima. Ternyata memang benar dugaannya, bahwa orang-orang di sekolah ini apalagi kelas A sangatlah sombong. Sepertinya aku juga akan menjadi bahan pembicaraan orang untuk beberapa hari ini. Hump…' Batin Inoue

Orihime pun kembali ke kelasnya untuk memberitahukan kepada Anko bahwa misinya untuk memberikan surat kepada Irie gagal. Saat ia kembali ke kelas, Orihime mendengar banyak sekali siswa/siswi yang berbisik-bisik membicarakan dirinya.

"Dia menyatakan perasaannya pada Irie-kun yang itu?"

"Maksudmu Aihara-san?"

"Sepertinya dia langsung ditolak begitu saja."

"Apalagi ia ditolak di depan semua orang."

"Kau serius? Itu sangat memalukan."

"Bukankah Aihara-san itu kelas F?"

"Dia punya keberanian ya, menyatakan perasaannya pada anak kelas A seperti Irie-kun."

"Sepertinya dia hanya tidak tahu tempatnya dimana."

"Kau benar."

'Haahh… ternyata firasatku benar. Aku menjadi bahan pembicaraan banyak orang. Padahal kan bukan aku yang ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Irie-kun, tapi Anko. Tapi percuma saja kalau aku membela diri. Sepertinya tidak aka nada yang percaya. Mereka jahat sekali. Memang apa bedanya sih kelas A dengan kelas F. Mereka kan sama-sama manusia. Mereka hanya bisa menjudge orang saja tanpa melihat sisi lain dari orang itu. Berbeda sekali dengan teman-temannya. Ishida-kun saja yang paling pintar di sekolah tidak seperti itu' batin Inoue sambil menghela nafas berjalan dengan lesu menuju ke kelasnya sambil menulikan indra pendengarannya dari orang-orang yang membicarakannya.

Di Kelas

"Kotoko… Apa benar kata-kata mereka kalau kau menyatakan cinta pada Irie naoki dari kelas A itu?" Tanya Kinnosuke, Satomi dan Jinko kepada Kotoko. Teman sekelasnya yang lain pun ikut berkumpul di sekitar Kotoko untuk mendengarkan penjelasan dari teman sekelas mereka yang baru saja digosipkan.

"Kotoko… Kenapa ku malah menyatakan perasaanmu itu pada manusia es itu? Bukankah ada aku yang mencintaimu disini?" Tanya Kinnosuke sambil menangis karena patah hati

"Sebenarnya bukan seperti itu ceritanya." Jawab Orihime dengan lemas.

"Lalu bagaimana ceritanya? Kau tahu, seluruh anak-anak sekolah ini membicarakanmu tentang pernyataan cintamu pada Irie Naoki." Jelas Jinko.

"Sebenarnya bukan aku yang ingin menyatakan cinta pada Irie-kun."

"BENARKAH? YOSHA… " Teriak Kinnosuke, namun langsung ditendang oleh teman-temannya karena heran dengan penjelasan Orihime.

Teman sekelasnya pun menatap Orihime dengan bingung.

"Lalu bagaimana?" Lanjut Satomi

"Sebenarnya aku dimintai tolong oleh Anko untuk memberikan surat cintanya pada Irie-kun. Aku sudah menolak, tapi ia memaksa sambil memohon-mohon padaku. Aku tidak tega. Makanya aku membantu menyerahkan surat itu." Jelas Orihime pada temannya.

Mereka pun menatap Orihime bingung.

"Lalu kenapa gossip itu bisa sampai terjadi? Kau kan bisa mengatakan kepada Irie-kun kalau surat itu bukan darimu tapi dari Anko. Kenapa malah jadi tersebar berita kalau kau menyatakan cinta pada Irie-kun?" Tanya Jinko kembali.

"Waktu aku mau menjelaskan kepada Irie-kun kalau surat itu dari Anko dia malah langsung menolaknya. Lalu dia bilang _Aku paling tidak mau menerima surat cinta tidak berguna seperti itu. Apalagi dari wanita bodoh sepertimu._ Begitu katanya." Orihime menjelaskan perkara kejadian sebenarnya kepada kedua temannya.

"Kejamnya… Dia kan tidak perlu mengatakan hal seperti itu. Dia juga tidak mau mendengar penjelasan orang lain. Sombong sekali dia." Bela Satomi dengan kesal.

"Pria es itu harus aku beri pelajaran." Kata Kinnosuke lalu berlalu dari kelas

Teman sekelasnya pun mengangguk-ngangkuk tanda setuju terhadap pernyataan Satomi.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Irie-kun itu seperti itu." Kata teman wanita sekelasnya yang lain.

"Dia piker karena dirinya pintar dia bebas mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada orang lain? Setiap orang itu kan memiliki bakat masing-masing. Hanya karena dia pintar dalam akademik, belum tentu dia bisa melakukan hal lain yang bisa orang lain lakukan." Sambung Jinko

"Pandanganku padanya berubah sekarang. Aku piker dia itu selain pintar dan tampan juga baik. Ternyata salah. Setiap orang itu memang memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangan. Aku akui dia mungkin memang pintar, tapi tidak dibarengi dengan sifatnya yang sombong. Kita mungkin tidak sepintar kelas A, tapi kita setidaknya masih punya hati. Sudahlah Kotoko, biarkan saja. Nanti juga gosipnya akan mereda dengan sendirinya. Kau jangan terlalu memikirkan kata-kata mereka." Kata Satomi

Yang lain pun kembali menganggukan kepala mereka.

"Sudahlah Kotoko-san, jangan didengarkan apa kata mereka. Kita semua percaya kok dengan kata-kata kamu. Itu bukan salahmu. Itu salah Irie-san yang tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanmu terlebih dahulu." Kata temannya yang lain

"Biarkan saja, nanti juga kalau dia tahu kenyataannya dia juga yang malu sendiri."

"Iya benar."

"Hmm… Arigatou Jinko, Satomi, semuanya. Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkannya. Aku hanya kepikiran Anko. Ngomong-ngomong Anko dimana ya? Kok dia tidak kelihatan? Padahal aku mau bilang padanya kalau rencananya gagal." Jelas Orihime kepada yang lain.

"Saa… Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak melihatya dari tadi." Jawab Jinko.

"Sebenarnya tadi aku mendengar suara tangisan Anko di toilet. Mungkin karena ia mendengar gossip dari anak-anak yang lain tentang kau Aihara-san, dan mungkin karena ia tahu bahwa suratnya sama sekali tidak sampai ke Irie-san." Jelas salah satu teman sekelasnya kepada Orihime.

"Oh begitu… Ya sudah… Kita tunggu ia tenang dulu. Nanti kalau ia sudah kembali ke kelas baru kita sama-sama menenangkannya." Kata Orihime.

 **~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~**


End file.
